tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
More Work in Medical
Log Title: More Work in Medical Characters: Chromia, Dust Devil, Scales, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: July 29, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Chromia gets an update from Scales, then makes sure Dust Devil stays put long enough to report. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 14:00:15 on Monday, 29 July 2019.' Scales bounds into medical, all chirpy and charged up after a bit of time outside. She heads right for her bench. She's on the right track, she's sure of it, so all that's left is to get the work done. Chromia arrives a bit after Scales settles in, hands clasped behind her back as she looks around the Medical Center for a moment before focusing on Scales and walking over towards her, "Scales, a moment if you have it." Scales carefully finishes transferring the thing in her hands currently, then puts everything carefully down and turns around on her stool. "Sure! What's up?" Eager, colorful optics stare up at Chromia. Dust Devil peeks into medical. He sees Scales and Chromia and winces. But then Chromia fixes her attention on Scales and he sees this as his chance to possibly sneak in and raid the supply drawer. Slinking down to below med table height, he tries to slip around the corner to get to the safety of one of the privacy screens. Chromia moves a hand and waves it towards one of the computers, "I have read the reports on the virus that have been posted, both for the general population and Command, but I wanted to get a update directly from you. Reports do not always cover everything. So can you give me a general status of those still infected?" There is a general pause before she tosses over her shoulder, "And /you/ I will deal with soon enough." Though she doesnt look at him it's clear who that statement is aimed towards. Scales ohs and huffs a puff of smoke, wings drooping a bit as she considers that part of the situation. "It's not too good," she says. "Nobody else's frozen up like Soundwave and Imager did, but a lotta the people in quarantine couldn't transform right now even if they wanted to. That an' bein' in quarantine is frustratin', an' they're angrier 'cause of the nucleosis, so it's hard t'do more than just keep an eye on 'em." Dust Devil winces as Chromia changes her tone. He decides in for a penny in for a pound and goes rummaging through the medical bay drawers, nabbing some lubricant and some of that nice naninte gel/polish stuff that helps get rid of the scratches. Cause well, he's totally scuffed up and looks like he was playing demolition derby with the stunticons. Chromia frowns at Scales.. well at her words. "But they are not getting worse, correct? Mu understanding was that you and a few others were making progress on it." Her head turns towards where Prime and the others are locked away for now then returning her focus to Scales, "If you need any help here, ask. I can assign some guards at the very least if things get more troublesome." Scales nods. "We've stalled the damage from gettin' worse, yeah. My big worry there is that it's harder t'repair old damage than fresh. An' the attitude issue is its own... thing." She gestures a bit. "That's harder t'deal with, 'cause not everybody's got the control Prime does." Dust Devil sits on one of the berths and begins to work on fixing some of the superficial damage and at least getting some lubricant to replace the sand and grime in his joints. He frowns and opens his mouth before shutting it again. Listening to them continue to talk he opens his mouth again and pipes up. "We..we don't know where Soundwave and Imager got t-taken to yet...And Tracker..." Chromia stops talking closes her optics, "Of course they are gone.." She doesnt even need to turn to look to know what Dust Devil's condition is, "And I am not going to ask why this information was not reported yet.." Her optics open again and she looks to Scales before a hand wves in Dust Devil's direction, "Mind seeing to him? No need to be gentle.. it might make him more cautious if your not." Scales ers. "I'd.. rather not," she says. "I don't really wanna leave my setup here with all m'stuff out. I'd hafta pack that up an' clean up before I'd be comf'table workin' on somebody." Dust Devil says, "I can work on myself...I caused it. Won't be the first time I've had ta do my own repairs. And I'm sorry....I...I wasn't sure what I remembered and what I didn't. I figured someone else would post since I was havin issues." He frowns and looks away, staring at an unoccupied section of the room." Chromia simply tilts her head to the side a bit, her face blank, "You do not wish to help him. Understood." She turns and walks over to Dust Devil, disissing Scales for the moment as she looks over Dust Devil's wounds while crossing her arms back across her chest, "I have been asked to be lenient with you, time and time again, Dust Devil, because others have asked me to. But it becomes harder to do so when you fail to make even minimum reports when incidents happen... I do not enjoy having to tell someone I do not know what happened where one of mine is involved." Scales grumbles wordlessly under her breath for a moment, then turns back to her bench to figure out which step she was on in her process. Dust Devil frowns and looks down. "I...I'm sorry. I..I've been makin lots of mistakes lately. I tried ta do things the right way. Reportin ta my superior officer and....and then it completely backfired. And I ended up panicking and making worst mistakes. I didn't mean ta screw up so bad. T-tracker alerted me that an autobot shuttle was comin in...but it wasn't actin right. Me and... err I went ta see what was goin on and there was a fight and they stole Tracker and knocked him out. They took SOundwave and Imager....and I wasn't thinkin straight when I came to. I'm sorry." Chromia stares at Dust Devil for awhile, as if waiting for him to finish.. then sighs, "/WHO/ did?" Dust Devil says, "I...I'm not exactly sure what happened. As I said there was a bot ship...but I think there was a con symbol on someone...It's really confusing..I can see if anyone else saw what happened...." He sighs, "It all got kinda scrambled when they got Tracker."" Scales mixes powders, selects a medium and combines, stirs carefully. Chromia just stands there quietly, "If you saw someone then that means you saw what they looked like.." Dust Devil frowns, "there was fog or mist or something...and a forcefield....I'm not gettin clear details....just..snippets. Tracker was relayin stuff ta me and all. I can see if any of the cameras picked stuff up" Scales finishes her mixing and puts the solution into the autoclave to bake, freeing her up to tidy up her bench and wash residue off her paws. Spike wanted to leave, but volunteered to do one more transform cycle of Fortress Maximus before heading back to home. So far, the same issue remains: Fortress Maximus has ably transformed, but at least right now, it's only with all three operating in concert. Chromia just looks at Dust Devil, clearly disappointed by the look on her face, "We shall see how this turns out for now... but you need to remember details. You seem to share those with others easily enough." Scales makes sure all the various powders and chemicals she's been using are secured away where they won't spill, then bounds over to sit by Dusty. "Okay, I'm free now if y'want me to take another look at Dust Devil. Normally, he isn't too damaged, but this sounds more serious than his usual dents." Spike walks in, and hears everyone talking. He gives a nod to Scales. "Want me to help?" Dust Devil's shoulders slump "I'm sorry! I didn't realize...I didn't think Tracker would be taken. He was relayin info ta me. And I shared vital information with Optimus and look what happened! Suddenly he's after the Requiem Blaster and all bent ta use it. And the way he was actin they woulda destroyed junkion...I didn't know what else ta do." Dust Devil is scraped up and dented. And if anyone is looking for the nanite gel or polish, he already swiped it out of the drawer a few minutes ago. Chromia just shakes her head a bit, "Dust Devil.. you need to rely on ALL of us." She points a finger at her chest, "You should of come to me." Scales nods to Spike. "If bein' linked ta Tracker knocked ya out, there's a chance there was feedback damage," she says. "So you're gonna need a real lookover, not just a few dents banged out like usual." Dust Devil says, "I wasn't sure who to tell and who was infected ....the information could have gotten someone killed just as easily if the fallen knew someone knew the location. And how do I explain to someone like Prowl that oh yeah, Primus told me where the location was of a mythical blaster. At least I thought by tellin Prime, I was keepin things secret enough and not blabbin it everywhere and that he'd make the right decision. I've been tryin ta do the right thing. I really have." He looks at Spike and lowers his head some more. "Hell...can't even help someone bring a bot ta life without apparently causin things to be made way more complicated than it was supposed ta."" Spike shakes his head. "You did just fine, Dusty. If there were any problems, at least in the 'bringing a bot to life' task, it didn't have to do with you." He gives a knowing nod. "See, not everything revolves around you..." he says, hoping to brighten the mood. Chromia turns her head a bit to look at Spike, "No.. he did not do 'fine', Spike. There are reasons we have a chain of command.. he should of approached me." Her attention returns to Dust Devil but she waves a bit to Scales, "Give him a entire look over, Scales. Ensure everything is okay after all his little.. adventures." She reaches up and rubs above one of her optics a bit, "You survived, which is good and we will do what we can to recover Tracker once we find more information on where he is." Scales settles in to check Dust Devil's systems over. "When -was- the last time you came in for a real check up, anyway?" she asks off-hand, knowing his habit of slinking in to patch himself up before sneaking off again. Spike frowns and says defensively "I gave him a tune-up six weeks ago!" True, Dusty does do enough to pretty much ruin any tune-up or check-up. But still, Spike can be a bit defensive sometime when it comes to his own work. Dust Devil points to Spike, "He did it last....but...I was runnin inta stuff and all...not really thinkin straight. Most of my joints feel like I've been in a bog." Chromia returns to just listening for now, though she does loom a bit over Dust Devil as she watches any work that gets done on him. Scales hehs at Spike. "Yeah, but Dust Devil usually gets into some kinda trouble at least once a week," she says to him. "Six is a long time to let him get beat up." She digs out a bit of some kind of plant growing in some mud clinging on his frame and gives a 'see what I mean' look. "You got his other side?" Spike nods and sighs at Scales, muttering under his breath at being corrected "Yes." He carefully opens a few panels on the opposite side of Scales. Dust Devil frowns as the pair tagteam him. "Is Cerebros stayin outta trouble? Cause..I've not been watchin him as well as I should. Not sure if everyone's gonna like me mentorin Cerebros." Chromia arches her opticridge a bit, "So he's failing to show up for his regular check-ups is he?" If anyone tohught her voice was cold before.. well it's ice now. Spike lets out a sigh. "Why would anyone be upset about you mentioning Cerebros? Are there Autobots still ticked he hid out in Valvolux for a few days?" He looks around, he THINKS he knows where Cerebros was. He thought he tasked Dust Devil to watch for him. Oh well, he'll show up... he's almost certain. Spike puts on his protective goggles and pries out what looks like a branch of some sort that was lodged in Dusty's internal frame. Scales honestly wouldn't know if Dust Devil's been ducking his regular check ups- as she's gone from teh analysis stage to making counteragents, she's been focused almost entirely on lab work when in medical recently. Heck, given that she isn't even assigned to medical, she isn't sure what Dusty's actual schedule would be. So she gives Spike a questioning look. Spike gives a 'don't look at me, I'm supposed to be on Earth!' look at Scales. Chromia holds a hand up, "Mentoring Cerebros, the Bot Elita and I escorted from Valvolux, to Dust Devil?" She points at Dust Devil, "This Dust Devil?" GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike carefully pries the branch-like...thing from Dust Devil's internal frame. He looks at Chromia and says "Yessssss...him." He stammers slightly, pointing his wrench at Dust Devil. "He was...there when Cerebros was given life. I thought...a familiar face..." Dust Devil says, "Everyone has been so busy so I've been doin most of my work myself...I do have some skills. And....Cerebros has been more willin ta learn and all. He doesn't want ta be in the war and I do have other skills usually besides fightin." Spike gestures at Dust Devil. "See? Makes perfect sense." Scales chuckles. "This Dust Devil," she says quietly. "Imagine if there were more of him.." Snicker, snicker. Chromia sighs, "If he does not wish to fight then he doesn't fight. We can find him something he can do in Iacon at the very least." She leans down so her face is near Dust Devil's and almost growls though not quite, "I won't interfer in this.. this is a chance to show you are capable of showing a /new/ Spark what they need to know. Do. Not. Screw. It. Up." A pause, "Or I will make you Ratchet's gofer for a year, minimum." Spike can't help but grin widely at the image of Dust Devil being Ratchet's gofer. Dust Devil shrinks down a bit as Chromia gets closer. "I-I'm tryin not ta screw it up...I don't want the guy ta get hurt. Especially since him and Spike seem so close. I can't promise I won't make mistakes." Scales clears out more of the grit and dirt that Dust Devil accumulates as he runs around places, checking and fixing loose connections. Spike sighs and nods "It's okay to make mistakes, Dusty." He thinks alound "I don't know if we're CLOSE...per se. I mean, he can read my thoughts, and I can read his...but...in terms of buddy buddy, like friends, like Bumblebee an' Jazz..." Chromia can't help but snort a bit as she leans back, "Everyone makes mistakes, Dust Devil, you more then others it seems but its how you go about fixing them. Just be careful since he IS new.. any new Sparks need to be treated carefully." Dust Devil sighs, "ya realize that you have cans of polish older than I am right? I can try and show him what I've learned but...I might not be considered old or mature enough ta really teach Cerebros." Dust Devil will probably feel so much better after Spike and Scales work on him. YEah he works on himself but some stuff is hard to reach. Spike closes his eyes and takes off his workglove and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, and I'm not saying BE his mentor, I know...I helped build Fort Max, and it's MY responsibility, BUT... " He sighs "You're young, he likes you. Just...do me this ONE solid, Dusty." Scales does her best not to get in the way of Chromia's looming while she works her way up Dust Devil's frame. Chromia shakes her head again, "Dust Deivl, that is exactly WHY you might be a .. decent mentor for him. You were 'raised' so to speak in the current era of Cybertron. You can share what you know easier then some of the older Bots. Like Kup." She pauses and shakes her head, "No.. let us keep him far away from Kup." Dust Devil makes a face, "I like Kup usually. ya wanna get out of a job...get him ta tell a story." Spike closes a few panels on Dust Devil's side. "All set on that end." He looks at Chromia, Scales, and Dust Devil. "I dunno...I think the greater the exposure to different backgrounds will only help him." He adds "We humans have a saying... 'it takes a village to raise a child.'" He adds "'course, he's not REALLY a child, but the sentiment is pretty much the same." Scales finishes up on her side and nods to Spike. "Cerebros seems pretty eager to help out in gen'ral." Dust Devil smiles, "He seems ta want ta make things up ta me too. I didn't knwo how ta deal with that." He flexes his arms and smiles at how loose everything feels again. "Nice long soak probably wouldn't hurt later..." Spike nods. "Sounds like a plan." He pauses and looks at Dust Devil. "Don't you have anything to say to Scales for fixin' you up?" Spike smirks, enjoying his petty torments. Trust me, Dust Devil will get him back eventually. Chromia chuckles just a bit, "I leave it in your hands for now, Dust Devil... remember, Ratchet's gofer for a year.." She turns and starts to head towards the exit before looking back, "And /weekly/ reports. At the latest." Dust Devil looks over at Scales and Spike, "Thanks ta both of you fer workin on me....And...I'll try ta make sure I get the reports in." Chromia tosses over her shoulder before she leaves, "Each missed report.. another year added on." Finally she turns the corner and heads off. Log session ending at 22:23:03 on Monday, 29 July 2019.